Fifty Shades of Romantica
by Rachellelie
Summary: The Romantica couple plays a game.


While at his part-time job at Marukawa, Misaki had to take an assignment to a mangaka who lived on a different route than Misaki was used to. After dropping his work off he attempted to head home, hoping he could find his way in this different part of the city that he was not yet used to. On the way were various shops that he had never noticed before. _Oh, there's a bookstore here, I wonder if Usagi-san knows about it_, he thought to himself as he passed by.

In front of one shop with its doors open was a sales lady standing out front. Inside the store, the inner pink walls gave off a sensual glow. At the top of the building were two words scrawled in cursive english, which were giving off a glowing pinkish hue. Misaki stopped to stare at the words that he couldn't quite make out. _Geh, I really hate English…_ He commented to himself, depressed at the idea of the language.

Before he could avert his gaze from the store the sales lady caught his eye, "Ah, are you interested in this stuff? Come in, come in, don't by shy!" She said, excitedly. Embarrassed, Misaki was unable to make up an excuse to leave fast enough and forced himself to go into the store so as not to be rude.

Inside was a variety of pink shelves lined with phallic shaped objects. Black and white packages with half-naked female models displayed on the front lined the walls of the store from top to bottom. Hanging next to them were Handcuffs, whips, blindfolds and sets which contained the above items. A few shady characters were inside attempting to look at the objects without making eye contact with anyone else.

Misaki stood awkwardly within the entrance of the store. Shocked, nervous and not to mention extremely embarrassed, every fiber of his being was screaming, _Oh no._

The sales lady was rambling on, desperate for customers, no doubt. She was asking questions at lightning speed to which Misaki could only respond with, "Eh, umm…"

Finally, she had stopped talking and was looking at him expectantly. Misaki had tuned her out, unable to understand the items she was advertising. The only thing he could think of to get her attention away from him was to respond, "Umm...Yes?" He hoped that he hadn't agreed to anything too shameful.

She walked forward, into the store some more and then looked back as if telling him to follow her, which he reluctantly did. After showing him a few special products, Misaki saw a particularly innocent object that stood out from the rest of the store. He took the object, figuring it was a way out of this predicament. "Umm, I'll take this…" He told her, hoping to please the lady so that he could be on his way.

At the register, the sales lady asked a few more questions of Misaki. He shyly responded with "Yes," to each of them, causing the sales lady to throw in a few extra objects that he had no desire to own. His cheeks were flaming and turning a vermilion hue as he exited the store.

"Geh, how am I going to explain this?! I hope no one ever finds out that I went in there…" He shuddered, and made a mental note to avoid this area at all costs in the future.

Once safe and sound at home, Misaki was greeted by Usagi-san with a "Welcome home." Startled, Misaki attempted to hide the store bag behind his back as he made his way through the house. Usagi-san noticed Misaki acting peculiar, "Did you buy something?" He indicating to the shiny pink plastic that peeked out from behind Misaki's back.

"Ah, this? No no, it's nothing. Please don't mind it!" Misaki shrieked nervously, blush creeping up his neck.

Usagi-san gave Misaki a questioning look, "Well, what it is it then?" Curious, he walked towards Misaki and attempted to lean in to get a closer look. He leaned to the right of Misaki, to which Misaki responded by mirroring his movements, attempting to hide the bag. Then Usagi-san leaned to the left of Misaki and Misaki again, mirrored leaning that way as well.

"Hmm…if you're hiding something, then it must be something_ good._.." Usagi-san quickly grabbed the bag before Misaki could react.

"Wait, wait wait wait-" Misaki yelled defensively. He attempted to grab the bag back but was met with Usagi-san's hand pushing his face away. Usagi-san opened the bag and peered inside. Then reached into it and took out a colorful cardboard box. It was a board game...for _adults_.

"I only bought those things because it was the only way to get out of there! The salesperson kept asking me all these questions and I didn't know what to do…" Misaki explained, gloomily.

"Ah...well a board game doesn't seem_ that_ bad. But why do you also have-"

"Please pay no mind to that!" Misaki grabbed the goody bag back from Usagi-san before he could take out anything else.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say...But since you had to buy such a thing, why not play a round?"

"EH?!" Misaki's face was crimson. "There's no way I can do something like that!"

"It's just a little game, how bad can it be?"

"It's bad! Very bad!"

"Ah, I know why you don't want to play...you don't want to lose, well that's understandable…" Usagi-san stated in a light, tone. He was enjoying being able to tease Misaki like this.

"Eh?! You're on old man!" Misaki responded, heatedly.

"Great, I'll go set it up...And while we're at it, let's make a bet shall we? Winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser."

_Why did I agree to go along with this?!_ Misaki cursed himself for giving in so easily.

The two of them set up the so-called _board game_ by shuffling their cards. A card game disguised a board game was the reality of what was being played. They then flipped a coin to see who would go first. Usagi-san won, and picked a card containing a question which he would ask Misaki to answer. Misaki would then have to guess the answer, which would be more innocent than its description.

"What's rubber and feels good when you squeeze it?" Usagi-san read from the card, a small smile appeared when he looked up at Misaki as he waited for the boys answer.

"Huh? I don't-I...umm..."

Usagi-san smirked, "Is that your final answer?"

Misaki gulped nervously, "I...I don't know how to answer that, ok old man?"

"The answer: a rubber duck." Misaki stared dumbfounded at the card. "Your turn." Usaig-san pointed out eagerly.

"Umm, let's see...'I start with a _T_ and in a _Y_ and I'm soft and squishy all over…What am I?'"

"Eh…? Why does this question give off the image of something repulsive, which I don't much care for?"

Misaki burst out laughing before he could stop himself. "Amazing...what an interesting choice of words Usagi-san…Ironically it's something you actually like…"

Usagi-san crossed his legs, and leaned forward placing his chin on top of the back of his hands, in speculation. He started to seriously think, remembering the prize which was so close in his grasp. He would be able to tease Misaki with whatever fantasies he deemed fit.

"Something I like…" There was too much at stake to give even one wrong answer, "T...Y..." One glance at Suzuki-san and it clicked, "Teddy. Ah, what a double-worded trick of a card that one was." Usagi-san commented, a happy smile on his face as Misaki was filled with more gloom at the realization that he was losing.

"Hmm...you might know this since you normally cook...'I grow to a head. I'm round and hard. I wilt when heated. What am I?'"

"Eh...ah, hmm...does it...require a little blue pill?" Misaki asked wide-eyed, in a hushed tone.

"Wh-what?! No...theres no need for you to be aware of such a thing...The answer is cabbage!"

"Ooh…" Misaki nodded understandingly. Then he leaned forward to draw another card. "Ah, this one should be easy. I'm red, plump and juicy. You put me in your mouth. What am I?" Misaki read innocently unable to comprehend how someone would get this question wrong.

"That's easy. The answer is Misaki's-"

"No it's not!" Misaki shouted to cut him off .

"Hmph, looks like I win." Usagi-san stated confidently as he leaned back, crossed his arms and stared down at Misaki.

Misaki was on all fours in defeat, gloomy overshadowed his face. "Eh...hehehe, best two out of three?" He pleaded, looking up at Usagi-san and flashing a pleading smile.

"Hmm...Now why would I give up that opportunity? To make Misaki do whatever I want." Usagi-san smiled happily, "Now just what will that be I wonder…?"

Usagi-san glanced over at the pink plastic bag which still contained unreleased items. Misaki felt chills run up his spine; gulping he followed Usagi-sans gaze while his mind was filled with one thought, _Oh shit._

"Since you bought such **risqué** items, why let them go to waste? I think as the winner, I'd like to try them out on you…" Usagi-san grinned.

Misaki sighed, accepting his defeat. "Well, it would be a waste if we didn't do something with them…" He admitted reluctantly. Usagi-san reached into the bag and took out two items. The contents of the bag revealed two kinky items: a blindfolded and a bondage rope.

Once Misaki was blindfolded, hands tied up above him, his breathing became fast and heavy. Everytime Usagi-san touched him, his body involuntarily jolted and he would let out a small shriek.

"Misaki," Usagi-san breathed into Misaki's neck. He kissed the boys collarbone, then his neck. He placed one hand on the brunettes cheek and stroked it with his thumb, then he moved up the boys neck to kiss his other cheek, then his forehead. He moved his right hand up the boys cheek and under the blindfold, removing it.

He stared down at Misaki who had a confused, worry look on his face. "I'd rather see my lovers face," Usagi-san explained. Then he kissed the top of the boys hair, his forehead, eyes and lips.

Finally, he reached his arms up and undid the rope on Misaki's arms. His lips brushed lightly against Misaki's fingers. He held Misaki's hands and then he placed Misaki's hand on his own face. "I'd also rather feel the touch of my lover." His voice was low, then he leaned his face in, closer to Misaki's and held him down with a passionate kiss on the lips.

Usag-san began to trace patterns on the brunettes skin with his lips. He lightly brushed his lips against the boys neck, chest and moved downwards. Misaki felt the hot concave of Usagi-sans mouth down below, his movements going up and down and his warm tongue swirling around him. Misaki placed his now free hands on top of Usagi-sans head, lightly grabbing his hair, "Ah, ah ah…!" The boy involuntarily called out. The room around them was filled with awkward slurping sounds and Misaki's stifled moans.

Suddenly, Misaki could feel his insides being invaded. He grabbed tighter to Usagi-sans hair as he felt his insides begin to churn. He could feel the penetration of Usagi-sans fingers thrusting into him and stretching him out.

"Ah, ah…Usagi-san I'm-I'm gonna-" Misaki felt his body being released as Usagi-san re-positioned himself on top of Misaki.

Misaki's mind began to swirl around Usagi-san and the fact that their bodies were now joined together. He was barely able to comprehend Usagi-sans words, "Misaki...I'm putting it in now…"

Misaki then felt an even bigger penetration from before, "Ah, AH...!" He continued to let out gasps and moans in response to the succumbed pleasure his body was feeling. He placed his hands on Usagi-sans shoulders and wrapped his legs around the mans body. Usagi-san forced his lips against Misaki's and continued to thrust into the boy, filling them both with ecstasy.

As Misaki was making breakfast, Usagi-san sat on the couch with Aikawa as they went over his new book. "Ah, what great inspiration I've obtained suddenly for my next story." Usagi-san said thoughtfully while patting Suzuki-san, who was sitting beside him. Across from them was Aikawa, looking over and fangirling over the erotic fiction that sat in front of her.

Upon hearing this, Misaki glanced up, "Eh? No no no no, no way am I doing that! Don't write about peoples lives as you please! Besides, in the end we didn't really do...anything really...with those things…" Misaki muttered.

Usagi-san looked up at the boy thoughtfully, "Why don't you take them back and get your money back?"

"Ah, I guess I can do that...I have to stop and pick up a manuscript anyways…"

Misaki once again found himself going into into the glowing pink sex shop to return the previously bought items. As soon as he did, the sales lady had already begun to push even more merchandise into his possession. This time, in exchange for the previous items, she gave him items which were way more lewd and erotic than the ones before.

It was then that Misaki regretted ever setting foot into that store.


End file.
